Life Goes On
by X-Kiari-X
Summary: When Alex's Brother goes missing, Her parents decide a fresh start in La push is the best option. Embry Imprints on Alex, her life Seems almost perfect, until her brother shows back up as one of the Volturi. Bonds will be broken. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

**I dont't own Twilight its all the creation of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Alex's Prov**

A fresh start, that's what everyone was calling it, a chance to move on and start again, of course a part of me was dying to pack up and move away, forget the whole nightmare who wouldn't? but a part of me was still clinging, holding on to some hope that one day just one day he would come back, just wander back out the forest laughing telling me "it was just a joke relax" or that he was just travelling on a long journey making his way back to us, if we moved he wouldn't know where to go he'd be lost.

My brother Ryan had been missing almost 2 years, gone without a trace my parents had never given up looking for him until one day they seemed to lose all hope and they just decided to pack up and start all over again, I wanted what was best our family, life had come to a standstill ever since Ryan had gone my parents barley spoke it's like our life's had a routine that was religiously followed.

I took a long last look at my room it was possibly my favourite place ever it was so calm, a safe haven for me after a long hectic day somewhere where I could be alone, something I enjoyed being alone...

"You will like your Knew room Alex"

I turn to see my mother standing perched in the door way her hair going grey partly from age but mainly through the stress of losing my brother she was putting on a fake smile to try and make me feel better I knew the only reason I hadn't protested about leaving was because I wanted to see her smile again like she did before, I knew losing Ryan had added years onto her.

"I know mum" I smiled " I can't wait to get away, besides I hear La push has got a really cool surf team" I had never surfed in my life but she didn't need to know, that I chuckled slightly to myself besides maybe a fresh start wasn't all that bad. I turned back around.

"Mum I'll be down in five just give me five ok to say goodbye" she nodded before turning back to walk out the house, I went to follow after her pausing to look back at that door, it was forever closed it's the closest I'd get to saying goodbye to him now my heart seemed to stop dead for a moment I was nowhere near ready to let go of him yet " travelling" he was just travelling I breath in deeply clearing my head controlling my emotion before turning and leaving the house.

**A Week later**

We had final settled in a little house in La push it was ok, it backed onto the woods and we were the only people for good fifteen minutes which was nice we all need solitude in this house, my room wasn't as nice as my one back home the walls were a dull lilac with white furnisher my room over looked the woods and sometimes at night if you listen really hard you could hear the faint cries of wolfs.

I hadn't left the house since we had got here which sounds really unhealthy but I could bring myself to face the outside world.

"Darling" my dad's soft voice echo in the half full half empty house, "Don't you think you should get out of the house, try and make some friends before you go to school" I looked over at him he just like my mother had aged rapidly since my brother disappearance could barley look at them now.

"Of course dad, I was thinking of going shopping any" I lied wanting to make him feel better.

"Really?" a hint of a smile touched upon his lips

"Yea I hear loads of people my age go to the beach to hang out" I pick up my jacket off the sofa kissed him on the cheek and rushed to the door, I steeped outside for one of the first times since I had been hear. The view was amazing the woods seemed to stretch endless back it must make up most of La push. I made my way down a little stone path that led back into the woods, it was eerie to begin with the long shadows of the trees, made me feel like someone was watching me from a distance I kept checking over my shoulder just in case the air was sickly sweet here I stood there for a moment just breathing the air in and out it felt so good.

"You should do that" a soft deep voice sound from behind me I turn around to see something that simple took my breath away.

_**urm first time please please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two ****Greetings:**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Alex's Prov**

"You shouldn't do that," his voice was gentler this time. I was still lost for words; his dark black hair gleamed in the small amount of sunshine that had managed to make its way through the trees. He was smiling now, an almost perfect smile, as he slowly made his way towards me. I guessed he was about 17 or 18, he was unusually tall for his age but I searched his Face for traces of lines or wrinkles that could suggest that he was older.

"Are you alright?" he looked puzzled at me probably because I hadn't spoken since he had got here.

I searched for the words that i knew were dying to come out. A simple hello would have been fine.

"Come on, I'll walk with you for a bit, until I know either your home safe or back at town." He chuckled to himself "although am not sure town will be exactly safe on a Saturday with all children off school." he Looked back down at me expecting me to laugh or something; but I was still in utter shock at his beauty. then suddenly I became quite aware of how I looked, I hadn't done anything with my black scruffy hair, and I wasn't even wearing any make up. Great, the first person I meet and I look like an utter troll.

"Hi." I managed to whisper at him. I didn't look up, I was too afraid, worried what he was thinking of me.

"Ahhhh she speaks," his voice rippled around the empty forest we were in. I was beginning to worry that you couldn't talk or something." He laughed again, a great booming laugh, this time it made me a laugh a little to. He smiled down at me, that smile could melt the hearts of any girl; I bet his girlfriend was beautiful. a guy like that could never be single.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I just remembered that I didn't even know this guy's name, let alone why he was walking me back to my house. Some cruel practical joke I assumed, take the new girl on a wild goose chase around town then ditch her somewhere. I looked back up at him, he didn't look the type to do that, but then it's always the nicest people you have to be wary of, I found this out the hard way once at school, but that's another story.

"Cant a guy just be friendly to a newbie?" I could tell that I had annoyed him I could hear the poison slipping into his words.

"Well from experience, I find guys to be quite mean to girls; especially girls who don't even know where they are." That was a point. I didn't know where I was. I suddenly looked up at him; the panic must have been clear on my face because he started to laugh again.

"It's ok little one; I won't let you get lost." He paused for a minute. "That's what I'm going to call you from now on, little one." He looked down at me looking at me from head to toe. "Yes its quite fitting for you, you are little." He grinned at me.

"I'll have you know, that I'm five foot eight. This is above average for a girl of my age." I paused to look at him. "Goof. That's what I'm going to call you from now on." I smiled at him. "Yes it's quite fitting." I mocked his previous comment. He looked shocked at first. But then he started to laugh.

"Embry." He held out his hand towards me.

"Alex." I took his hand in mine, it felt warm and soft. But for some strange deluded reason I felt it belonged there. My hand in his.

_**THANK YOU! For my reviews!**_

_**Just some light stuff for you. Sorry it's not very long. I have had a lot of home work to do. Il put more up this week.**_

_**xx**_


End file.
